


Won't You Come Out Tonight?

by orphan_account



Category: Jersey Boys - Gaudio/Crewe/Brickman/Elice
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3-10 sentence long Jersey Boys Oneshots. If you want to use them as starters for your own fics just ask. I won't say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When You Walked into the Room| Frankie/Bob|

Frankie saw him when he and Joey walked into the room. It was a passing glance but he could tell there was something special about the kid. Then he heard his song, heard his voice and he knew he would spend every moment of every day with him if he could.


	2. Not Your Little Brother| Frankie/Tommy|

     If there was one thing Tommy did that Frankie hated it was using the term little brother. Couldn't he see the disappointed look on his face every time he said it. He wasn't his little brother. He didn't want to be his little brother. Couldn't Tommy see that?


	3. Could've Said|Bob/Nick|

      There were a million thoughts running though Bob's head as Nick walked passed him. All of them we're of what he could've said. Should've of said. The most important ones being "We need you," and "I love you."


	4. Can't Stand You|Tommy/Bob|

   Tommy couldn't stand Gaudio. Why? He seem to think he was better than the rest of them. Because he was talented and tall and handsome? Because he was innocent and it was enduring? Because every time Tommy saw him his stomach tied itself into a knot? It didn't matter he could stand the kid.


	5. Just a Little Bit Longer|Frankie/Bob|

     "Can't you stick around for a little while?" Frankie looked up at Bob.  
It seemed like he'd asked it a million times within the past month. Ever since he and Mary had split. Bob would come to his hotel room to check on him. They'd sit and talk for awhile and Bob would get up to leave. Frankie would get up too and ask: "Can't you stick around for a little while?"  
The younger man would sigh, sit back down and they'd continue talking and Bob always ended up spending the night.


End file.
